


The Most Noble House of Black

by JokerAtWork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Dark fic, Domestic Violence, Evil is bred not born, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Consensual, Other, Poor Bella, Reason Andromeda ran away?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerAtWork/pseuds/JokerAtWork
Summary: Evil does not come fully-formed into the world, it is nurtured just as kindness is nurtured; the fostering of it grows it and fills it with malignancy. Perversions imprint on the soul, and a long tortured soul is hard pressed to reform.There were two Blacks in this generation of unfortunates who faced the coils of a cold cruelty for much of their lives - the one chose light, the one chose dark and whilst no justification can be had for the wrongs of either perhaps there can be some understanding.





	The Most Noble House of Black

The barest slide of her knee as she tried to settle against the unforgiving floorboards caused the murmur on the other side of the doors to hush. Bellatrix held her breath and stilled the features of her face, schooling her eyes to maintain their forward, blank stare into the impenetrable dark.

She should not have sought comfort to begin with, she mused resignedly behind the blank wall of her face, little though comfort may exist in her world.

The hinges of the doors give little warning as the light blinds her with the sudden outwards pull. Her Aunt and her Father towered over her, silent and disapproving as always. Nothing ever pleased them for she was born the wrong gender and had the dark, brooding looks of the less liked side of the family. She would not make a good alliance based on her nature, her looks left much to be desired, and any redemption she could have garnered with her affinity for powerful spell-work was nullified by her gender.

“Up.” That one word was uncaringly tossed at her by her Aunt Walburga, and Bellatrix fluidly stood with her shoulders back, belying the ache in her lower limbs from having been motionless in the cold closet for so long.

“We’ve come to an agreement as to where you shall reside for the remainder of the summer until you can return to your…return to Hogwarts.” Her Father made it sound like he was doing her a great sacrifice, when in reality he likely hated to remove her sullen presence from their esteemed home. Any party or ball, any dinner or luncheon to show off their prized beauties Andromeda and Narcissa has to wait until the ugly darkling could be removed from underfoot, but Cygnus knew of what use she could be and he mused darkly that he’d rather looked forward to the summer for that reason.

Bellatrix knew her lack of restraint was at large part a fault, but she could not contain herself from snapping back at the fools who sought to deride her or use her. A pure blood witch was still useful as a brood mate but if she bit and scratched and lacked elegance then what desire was there for her? Her nature was more suited to a boy, and she was all the more a disappointment for it. She wished she had been a boy, for perhaps then she would be the plow and not the plowed. It was the role of the eldest to protect the younger and she failed at that for being born a firstborn and female.

Still staring straight ahead, shoulders stiff and chin upheld, Bellatrix registered every nuance of annoyance on her Father’s face, and every twitch of disgust from her Aunt.

“At least have the insight to thank your Father for his efforts to place you, ungrateful wretch, although you lack the decency to have gratitude.” Sneered Walburga distastefully, flicking her wand to have Bellatrix’ hair snatched and tugged brutally, forcing the proud head down by painful increments to incline to her Father, grim-faced. Bellatrix straight gaze redirected to his hateful perusal signalled for a response, and she monotonously submitted, leaching any trace of sincerity from her words, “Truly Father, I am grateful.”

Cygnus sneered and tried to peer into her mind, equal parts annoyed and proud that she kept him out. He was a skilled legilemens, but Bellatrix had been his favoured fixation long enough to have her own defences as an occlumens, of late she was not so susceptible to his attack in that part of her. 

“You can do better, mop-headed filth-trap, ask where so we can move this day along for we shan’t long restrain ourselves from punishing such insolence! Pig-headed faffy-tiddling churl, audacity to stand as though the blood in her veins were not owed to her betters. Really, Cygnus, why have you spared the healing of a good cruciatus, have you forgotten the casting? Crucio!” and any pause to signal a required response from Bellatrix was foregone in place of having her writhe soundlessly on the ground.

Bellatrix ground her teeth closed with her tongue pressing against them as it seemed her very bones set alight. The ache traveled to her skull and squeezed fit to burst, her eyes watering but she refused to allow a tear to fall. She could not stop the contortions of her limbs however she tried, the anger of her aunt and the loathing too much fuel to fight. But there was worse agony than the curse, there were things more lasting, and their memory was being drawn to the surface as the pain leached past her bones and sought purchase on her nerves and mind.

“Walburga…” Cygnus disliked seeing such inelegance from his own daughter. The manic writhing movements became interspersed with short, sharp jerks as the spell went on, and Bellatrix’ laboured breathing began to match the heaving exertion of Walburga. Finally, the spell was lifted, and Walburga smirked cruelly even as she struggled to catch her breath. Bellatrix straightened her body slowly, fluidly, and did her best to gracefully resume her proud stance. She was almost successful except the continued tremble of her elbow at her side, and the slightest stagger as she’d regained her feet.

“If you have her a good thrashing once in a while you’d see all the difference, Cygnus, you see how I’ve contained that rot-cur elder of mine don’t you? He was ever defiant openly, but a healthy application of cruciatus cured him of that. He’s much easier to handle now, I make a point to treat him once a day at the least. You can’t go easy on these squirming reprobates, their soul forgets itself, the maggoting faggots need extra attention. You ought use your own eldest to serve this one, that spineless quim also needs a reminder of her true nature-“

Walburga rambled at her brother as she stalked around Bellatrix still form, cruel eyes tracing carefully over the teen for any sign of weakness. She stopped to prod sharply at Bellatrix with her wand and to punctuate each pause in her little speech, and Cygnus waited patiently for the little speech of his elder sister to come to a close.

He was not going to be torturing his offspring like her, but he said nothing regarding that. Cygnus drew far more pleasure from visiting his eldest daughter’s bedroom in the midst of the dark hours of the night, of duelling her into submission then laying atop her and taking his pleasure from her soft form, nubile and unwanted by all but him.

His wife had borne him his due offspring and no longer graced his bed, and his middle and youngest were destined good matches to powerful wizards, having but recently begun the blossoming into womanhood and with the comportment so desired of the sacred 28 families.

No one would want his cunt Bellatrix, and what good was a witch but to be fucked into submission? Of course, Walburga put a chink in his plans for the Summer by insisting on sending the little whore off. Now where would he stick his cock to find his well-deserved release? He mused on his other two, previously deemed untouchable, but perhaps there was some leeway with Andromeda…the Malfoy’s had already all but claimed Narcissa, but Andromeda was dragging her feet about settling on a suitor. Perhaps this would help decide her, and he’d get some measure of relief until he could finagle a way to bring Bellatrix back under his roof…

Bellatrix maintained a stoic stare forward, never reaching for her wand or presenting any sign of a reaction. Within she felt relieved for having this one summer as a chance to not be subjected to her fathers unwanted attentions. Perhaps she could ‘practice duelling’ in a less loaded environment, with the end not signifying her time to be used and discarded. Perhaps she might sleep through the night without having to keep one eye open in anticipation of her nightly rape.

A slap turned her head to once more meet eyes with her Father, as Walburga continued to berate the short comings of the young witch and the lack of action on behalf of the aged wizard. Cygnus’ eyes soullessly gazed into hers, lust and anger warring for dominance in the sneer of his lip and the flare of his nose. Bellatrix gave nothing back but for a droll and bored look. Her hatred went beyond loathing. She would one day have her own, and she’d enjoy subjugating him and setting some mudbloods on him to use him as he’d used her, one after another in every orifice, tearing him and infecting him with their scum. Then she’d ask a favour of that dog Greyback to finish him as he used Cygnus, the mutt was ever sniffing about her when she ventured off their country estate. It might sate him awhile, and it would give Cygnus no way to come back to haunt her. After all, werewolves and vampires were doomed to hell regardless due to their unearthly desires, and only an innocents sacrifice could save them. No innocent would sacrifice anything to save Cygnus, of this Bellatrix was sure.

Another bout of crucio felled her, and still Cygnus stared down at his daughter, proud despite himself as she kept her silence. He lamented that she was not born male, but then supposed this meant she’d help keep the lineage of the Blacks strong. Her cousin Sirius could be brought to heel with such a strong witch to sire children with, Cygnus could give pointers on how to bed the bitch and he’d still have her close by to fulfil his own needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more chapter to this fic, regarding Sirius. I don’t know that it needs to have further added although you’re welcome to let me know if it’s missing something, faulty somewhere or otherwise lacking in any way.


End file.
